Referring to FIG. 8, an indoor unit of a separate type air conditioner is described below. FIG. 8 shows a motor 103 driver cross flow fan 104 and is disposed inside base frame 102 forming the bottom of an indoor unit main body 101. Front grille 105 is shown attached to base frame 102. An indoor air suction port 106 is opened in front grille 105. The indoor air sucked in from indoor air suction port 106 passes through air filter 107 installed behind the indoor air suction port 106, and flows into an indoor side heat exchanger 108 assembled in base frame 102. The indoor side heat exchanger 108 absorbs the heat from the indoor air and dehumidifies it at the same time. This produces condensate which is poured into water tray 110 provided in diffuser grille 109. Further, the heat-exchanged air passes through diffuser unit 111 of diffuser grille 109, and is blown out from air diffuser 112 which is opened in front grille 105.
The assembly procedure of the indoor unit main body 101 is described below. On one end, cross flow fan 104 is temporarily fitted to motor base 113 provided in base frame 102. Bearing 114 is fitted to the other end of cross flow fan 104, and is fitted into bearing 115 provided in base frame 102. Indoor side heat exchanger 108 is attached to front of the cross flow fan 104. Diffuser grille 109 integrally comprising water tray 110 and diffuser unit 111 is installed beneath indoor side heat exchanger 108. Power source board 116 incorporating a control device is assembled in base frame 102 ahead of motor 103. Motor 103 is held in place by power source board 116. Display lamp 117, receiver 118 for receiving radio wave from a remote controller, power switch 119 for turning on or off the power source, automatic operation switch 120 for operating the unit automatically, and a test run switch 121 are arranged and installed ahead of power source board 116. Display lamp 117 comprises an operation lamp showing the control device and control state, a timer lamp, and others. Automatic operation switch 120 enables automatic operation of the unit in case of battery drain of the remote controller, or loss or malfunction of the remote controller. Test run switch 121 is used for testing the operation of the unit after installation or moving. Finally, front grille 109 is shown hooked on pawl 122 provided in base frame 102. Power switch 119, automatic operation switch 120 and test run switch 121 protruding from power source board 116 are inserted into a switch hole 124 provided in operation unit 123 of front grille 109.
However, in such structure of a front grille operation unit of the conventional separate type air conditioner, the protruding switches cannot be easily inserted into the switch hole provided in the front grille operation unit. Accordingly, during assembly a complicated work is required to put the switches correctly in place. Besides, the front grille is detached from the assembly when shipped, and needs to be attached when the unit is installed or serviced. In this process, the switches may be deviated from the hole center or dislocated from the hole. As a result, an abnormal stress is applied to the switches, and the switches interfere with the front grille, which causes problems.